


Pas De Deux

by paint_pigment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Accidents, Akaashi is a ballet dancer, Akaashi's mom dies uh, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto is a pianist, Career Ending Injuries, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Suga and Oikawa make a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi has been dancing for his whole life. He hasn't really considered dancing with someone else.</p><p>But he made an exemption when Bokuto came into his studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> School starts in a few weeks and I'm trying my best to cram fics before i inevitably die  
> Have fun reading!!!

**  
** **  
** Akaashi was 6 when his mother enrolled him into her ballet class. It was odd at first for Akaashi. He stood defiantly by the mirror as he watched his mother teach a batch of kids how to dance. He didn’t see the appeal. He didn’t want to dance.  
  
It was like that of course, until his mother turned on the music.  
  
The soft tune of the piano with the accompaniment of the violin made Akaashi fall in love instantly. He fell in love with ballet. His dark eyes widened when his mother started dancing around the studio; her face so full life, of happiness.  
  
After her class, Akaashi immediately went up to his mother, tugging at her sleeve. “Momma, I want to dance too,” he whispered.  
  
The smile on his mother’s face had never been so beautiful.  
  
“Let’s dance together, Keiji.”

  
***  
  
Over the years, Akaashi learned a lot of pieces to dance to, like _Moonlight Sonata, Clair de Lune, Swan Lake,_ anything really. You can dance to anything if you try hard enough.  Akaashi tried his hardest, that was for sure.  
  
As his mother saw him become a better dancer, she made sure he had the right regimen too, which included lots of exercise and stretching. Ballet took a lot of energy and Akaashi had to build up his stamina. It didn’t bother him; he found a passion to it. He loved it as much as his mother did and it felt like every step, every spin, every note meant something meaningful.  
  
Not everyone could see how beautiful ballet can be. Akaashi learned that when he got to high school. Most didn’t care that he danced, others supported him and there was always people who opposed it.  
  
Only the violent ones bothered Akaashi.  
  
He’d come home wet. You couldn’t tell if the water on his face was because he got soaked from the rain or if was from the tears that wouldn’t stop falling from his face. Every day was the same and everyday his mother would utter the same words to him.  
  
“Keep on dancing, Keiji.”

 

***  
  
Akaashi was 24 when his mother passed away. He just finished college and he was thankful she got see his very first show. He danced liked the stage was his, like the whole show was for his mother.  
  
At the end of the show he was in tears. Everyone thought it was because all his pieces were sad and emotional. But they only started to fall when he saw his mother collapse from her seat at the back of the room. _Keep on dancing, Keiji. Keep on dancing,_ he told himself as he continued his graceful performance. He knew if he screwed up his first show he wouldn’t be able to continue in her footsteps.  
  
After the show he just ran backstage and threw on his big coat and ran out the theatre. That day the sky cried on him.  
  
He weeped just like always.  
  
Then he’d keep on dancing, just like how she would’ve wanted.  
  
***  
  
Akaashi inherited his mother’s studio. He kept it like how she would’ve, but added his own little touch. His friends all pitched in and got a piano for Akaashi’s studio.  
  
“What am I going to do with this? I can’t play the piano,” Akaashi said as he watched the movers bring in the instrument into the corner of the studio. “Think of it like your leverage against other competitors,” Suga said, smiling as he watched Akaashi press a few of the keys. “You can hire a pianist and let them play while you teach. It’s a good idea, right?”  
  
“Of course it is, Kou-chan! Then maybe Kei-chan can date the pianist too and all will be happy in the world,” Oikawa butted in, checking himself out in the large mirror of Akaashi’s studio, a large smile on his lips.    
  
“I’ll be looking for a pianist, not a boyfriend.” Akaashi rolled his eyes and took some paper from the reception counter writing a quick _Pianist for Hire_ on it before he stuck it by the window.  
  
“Kei-chan, you’re getting old and you need someone to love, right, Kou-chan?” Suga shook his head and looked away. “ I’m not getting into this. Keiji will find someone when he does.”

 

***  
  
Akaashi stretched by the bar mounted on the wall. He took note of everything; of his feet, his legs and his form. Practice was over for the day and it would still be a while until the group that rented the studio for the afternoon would come by.  
  
_To hell with it,_ Akaashi thought. _I’ll dance._  
  
Akaashi walked to the stereo by the corner and clicked play. He’ll dance to whatever was on. There was static while he took his position in the middle of the studio. He looked at himself in the mirror while he waited for the music to play. His plain white t-shirt hung off his frame, his toned legs covered with his tight leggings, his ballet slippers snug on his feet.  
  
His expression changed when the first few notes played.  
  
_Claire De Lune_ , a pale green color.  
  
He started small, with a few movements to accompany the violin that played with it. The song was slow and it helped Akaashi think of the moves as he went on. As the song became bolder and louder so did his movements, his spins and jumps and turns were on point. Akaashi closed his eyes ever so often to get soaked into the movement.  
  
As the song reached it’s allegro, the door opened and a man walked in with Akaashi’s sign in hand, stopping in his tracks as he laid eyes on Akaashi. His golden eyes were suddenly trained on to the dancer as his movements calmed with the song. His transitions were flawless to every high and low. Akaashi brushed his leg out along the floor, pointing his foot, an arabesque, as his final move as the song came to a calming stop.  
  
Akaashi listened to the static for a while before getting back up like normal, his gaze darting to a figure he spotted from the mirror in front of him. He turned around to look at the man and quickly shuffled to turn off the stereo. He tried to catch his breath and made himself presentable.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you wait—“  
  
“I’m sorry I stared, you just looked really pretty—“  
  
They both stopped, looking at the floor, letting a soft silence ensue before the man in front of him laughed. His laugh was loud, unruly and definitely not polite.  
  
But it left a smile on Akaashi’s face anyways.  
  
Akaashi took his face towel off of the piano and looked back at the man. ”Now, what did you need…?”  
  
“Ah! Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou.” Bokuto smiled as he stretched out his hand for Akaashi. “Akaashi Keiji,” he said and shook Bokuto’s hand. The first thing he noticed was how rough Bokuto’s hand was and then how warm and comfortable it was to hold it, even if it was just for a brief second. When Bokuto pulled away he showed Akaashi his ‘for hire’ sign. “Oh, you play?” Akaashi said with a little impressed smile, giving Bokuto a once over. “Yeah!”  
  
He didn’t really look like a pianist; well, like one you would normally see.  Bokuto was tall and he had odd spiked hair, gray on top and then black by the roots. His hands were rough but his fingers were long and slender. He was also built. Akaashi saw his biceps and had this urge to just touch them and feel them over (an urge that he could obviously not give into.)  
  
“You only need me during week days, right? I teach volleyball to kids on the weekend.” Bokuto grinned and moved over to the piano, smiling at its condition. “Yes, it’s good that you have experience with kids. The ones I deal with are pretty rowdy.” Akaashi smiled and leaned on the wall, letting Bokuto test the piano out. “I suppose you need me to play first before you hire me?” Bokuto asked though he didn’t really wait for an answer from Akaashi as he started to play.  
  
_Moonlight Sonata_. Akaashi recognized that, he closed his eyes as Bokuto started the steady tone. He could slowly feel his breath getting taken away. Bokuto wasn’t even using sheet music and he felt a little nervous that he found talent like this.  
  
Then his legs moved him again, his body dancing to Bokuto’s music, following the beat of the piano the best he can.  
  
After the song, Akaashi turned back to Bokuto, his face redder than Akaashi despite just playing the piano. “Bokuto-san, are you alright?” He flinched and quickly shook his head as he watched Akaashi walk close to him. “E-eh? No! It’s just, uh I, you looked really pretty. Please don’t mind me. Just _keep on dancing_ , y’know?” Akaashi’s eyes widened a bit before he looked around the studio.  
  
“Th…Thank you, Bokuto-san.”  
  
***

Akaashi fell silent as he listened to a soft tune Bokuto played while he cleaned around the studio. “Are you sure you don’t need help?” Bokuto asked again as fingers graced the ivory keys, glancing at Akaashi through the mirror. “I’ll be fine. I’m almost done.” Akaashi smiled and then set the mop to lean by the wall for a bit.  
  
Bokuto has been working for Akaashi for about three months now, and it was the best three months Bokuto has ever lived. He liked walking in the studio in the morning and watching Akaashi stretch before his morning class. He liked playing for Akaashi.  
  
He really liked Akaashi, that was for sure.  
  
“Akaashi?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Does ballet have a term for a dance for two people?” He asked as he turned away from the piano and to look at Akaashi. “Yes, I believe it was called a…a Pas De Deux, a step for two.”  
  
“Can you teach me how to do that, then?” Akaashi stopped for a bit and watched Bokuto with a small smile. “Maybe not ballet. Maybe I can just show you how to dance?” He offered his hand and gestured Bokuto to come to him, his hand going around his waist and leading Bokuto’s to his neck. Akaashi would be taking the lead for now. ”If I were to describe dancing…it’ll just be like getting lost,” Akaashi said and slowly guided Bokuto around the room, humming a soft tune.  
  
“Think of something you really like while you dance; it helps me.” Akaashi said and all Bokuto could really think of at the moment was how beautiful Akaashi looked.  
  
Bokuto smiled and let Akaashi gracefully guide him around the studio. He laughed softly.” Gosh, Akaashi, you’re really good at this!”  
  
“I’ve been dancing my whole life, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied with a small smile. The air felt so light when he was with Bokuto. Everything felt so easy. “Exactly why I look bad dancing with you...”  
  
“Then just keep practicing with me, I don’t mind,” he let out bluntly. The grip he had on Bokuto’s hand was so tight, he felt the rough callouses he developed while playing; he felt how snug his slender fingers were between Bokuto’s fingers.  
  
Then Akaashi’s gaze went up to Bokuto’s lips and had a thought. _Would my lips feel snug against his too?_ He thought for a little and then leant in to find out.  
  
They fitted perfectly.  
  
Bokuto stopped right in his tracks as he felt Akaashi brush his lips against his. His lips gave him this jolt, this euphoria, and he found himself kissing back. His hands moved up to Akaashi’s cheeks and brought him close. Akaashi did the same and let his hands go up to Bokuto’s rough, coarse hair.  
  
How come almost everything about Bokuto felt rough? His fingertips, his hair, his chapped lips, everything, and yet, the way Bokuto handled Akaashi was so gentle, soft and careful.  
  
_You’ve got to be careful with love_ , Bokuto would probably say. He doesn’t say it now, though; his lips are too busy kissing the prettiest man on the planet, his hands too busy holding him close.  
  
Akaashi pulled away first, breathing heavy and face a dark red. “Shouldn’t we be dancing?” Bokuto said with a small smirk on his face. Akaashi rolled his eyes and moved his hand back to cup Bokuto’s cheek. “We can do that later,” he said before he pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
After that, their kisses said a lot of things at different times of day. It meant more than what they could say.  
  
_I love you,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I love you too,_  
  
_Stay safe,_ _  
_ _  
_ _Good luck,_ _  
_ _  
_ _It’s okay,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I’m sorry,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I forgive you._ _  
_ _  
_ _Keep on dancing, Keiji._

 _I will._  
_  
_ ***  
  
Akaashi and Bokuto have been dating for a year and a half now, they’ve been living together for four months.  
  
They fell into a routine quickly and Akaashi didn’t mind it being so mundane. Bokuto always had this crazy plan to spice it up, like somehow, he managed to get Akaashi to go hiking with him.  
  
Akaashi looked out the car window and sighed. The clouds were dim and it looked like it might rain . “Hey, hey! Don’t be like that, Keiji! The clouds are getting gloomy like you!” Bokuto laughed as he saw Akaashi’s expression. “Just you and me, Keiji.”  
  
“Just you and me.” Akaashi repeated, he like how that sounded.  
  
***  
  
“Keiji!” Bokuto yelled, when he saw Akaashi fall. He pretended not to hear that awful _crunch_. He pretended not to see how awkward and painful Akaashi’s legs looked. “Damn it! Fuck! I’m coming! K-Keiji,” Bokuto yelled when he panicked and looked around. He already called for help when they got stuck in the storm. He should stay there and wait to help to come-

  
_Fuck that_ , Bokuto decided. His boyfriend needed him. He needed to get down there. He hooked his hiking cable to a trunk of a tree, and as he rappelled down to his boyfriend sprawled on the ground, so many thoughts raced through his head.  
  
If he got them out the moment it started to rain a little, he would’ve been okay.  
  
If he didn’t take the blocked route, he would’ve been okay.  
  
If he didn’t yell at Akaashi, he would’ve been okay.  
  
If he didn’t take Akaashi hiking, he would’ve been okay.  
  
“Ko-Kou…” Akaashi murmured when he saw Bokuto’s boots step on the mud in front of him. “Koutarou, I-I can’t… I can’t feel my legs…” Akaashi could tell this time, the water on his face was tears. It couldn’t be the rain. “I’m scared.” Bokuto stayed brave, he stayed strong.  
  
“I’m here, Keiji. Just y-you and me.”  
  
Akaashi saw Bokuto cry before he closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Akaashi woke up in a bright white room. It took a while for his vision to adjust to notice Bokuto sitting beside him, his eyes wide as he struggled to find words to say. “K-Keiji…”  
  
“Koutarou,” Akaashi said. It was a dream; it was all a dream. Akaashi felt reassured and moved to sit up.  
  
Bokuto stopped him, his rough hands gripping Akaashi by the shoulders, pressing him down. He looked worried about Akaashi.  
  
It took a few seconds for Akaashi to see what Bokuto was worried about.  
  
His legs. He couldn’t feel them. He couldn’t move them, when he tried to, it just hurt.  
  
“Ko-Koutarou… Koutarou I can’t—“  
  
“I know,” was all Bokuto could say, as he watched Akaashi sob from his spot on the bed. He looked so helpless, so scared. He couldn’t muster enough strength to lift his blanket and look at the damage.  
  
The doctor came by later to tell Akaashi what happened. He didn’t listen. “It’ll take a lot of physical therapy, but we can get you back to your feet. But your legs can’t handle the stress of dancing anymore. I’m sorry.”  
  
_I’m sorry_ . That man didn’t mean it. Sorry doesn’t fix anything.  
  
Akaashi was sitting up. He stared at his legs, bruises and cuts littered them; most were below the knee. His expression was blank as he examined the new scars he’d be getting on them.  
  
“Keiji…?” Bokuto murmured, his hand moving to hold Akaashi’s.  
  
“It’ll be fine.” _It won’t_ , Akaashi thought, _how can Bokuto even say that!?_ He brought him hiking, he saw what happened.  
  
Something inside Akaashi clicked. Bokuto.  
  
Bokuto took him hiking. This was Bokuto’s fault.  
  
“Hey, hey! Keiji look on the bright side, you’ll still be able to walk! Maybe you won’t be able to _keep on dancing_ but—“  
  
Akaashi had never slapped someone that hard before.  
  
“Shut up!” he yelled. His eyebrows were furrowed and rage was evident in his eyes. “Y-You! This is…This is all your fault!” he screamed between loud sobs, his bruised arms bringing Bokuto moved forward and then pushed him away with such force. “If I—If I never met you I-I would still be fine!” He wrung his hands, trying to keep in the distress. He was scared and confused and having to feel both at once just felt like rage to Akaashi. Bokuto was to blame. Bokuto caused all these scrapes and all those bruises.  
  
“Keiji…Keiji, don’t say that..”  Akaashi shouted again and took the bouquet of flowers by his bed, throwing them at Bokuto, “Don’t call me that!” he yelled and threw whatever was by his bed at Bokuto.

“Ge-Get out! Get out!” All these baskets and flowers of well wishes, they were all lies.  
  
No matter what Akaashi said, Bokuto stayed in place, preventing his own tears from falling. He didn’t even realize when Oikawa and Suga came in. Maybe they heard from the hallway, maybe there were supposed to visit Akaashi. Suga took Akaashi’s hands and stopped them from throwing anything else, hushing Akaashi to calm down.  
  
Oikawa frowned at Bokuto and patted his shoulder. “Let’s go,” he said softly. “He just needs time off, Bokuto.” Bokuto nodded and slowly moving, he turned by the door, still concerned about Akaashi. “Keiji, I love y-“  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
When the door clicked shut, Akaashi tightened his grip on his friend and let the realization sink in. He just threw Bokuto out. He felt his chest tighten in uneasiness and his eyebrows furrow in frustration.  
  
“Akaashi, he still loves you. Don’t worry about it. Just get well,”  Suga murmured as he let his friend hold him close.  
  
“Even…even after everything I said?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
  
***  
  
Bokuto gave Akaashi some space. He stayed outside his room, sitting by the corridor in worry. Whenever Suga or Oikawa would pass by, he’d always ask the same thing.  
  
“Is he alright?”  
  
He’d always get a nod in reply. And that’s all he needed. As long as Akaashi was okay, he was too.  
  
One day, Suga moved and sat beside Bokuto on the uncomfortable hospital chairs. “He’s going into physical therapy soon. Do you want to be the one there for him?” Suga asked, his careful eyes looking over to Bokuto, seeing his tired face. “Of course I do, but I don’t think he wants me around.”  
  
“He doesn’t need to know that you’ll be there.” Suga smiled and gave him a thumbs up, “Leave it to me.”  
  
“Thanks, Suga.”  
  
***  
  
Bokuto stood right by the nurses when Suga wheeled Akaashi in. He looked like he was getting better; he wasn’t too thin or too pale. He still looked beautiful. “Suga—why is he?” Akaashi turned and saw his friend leaving the room with a little smile. Akaashi was on better terms now regarding his injury, but still unsure about Bokuto.  
  
He watched the older man wring his hands together in nervousness, rough fingers going over rough knuckles as he watched Akaashi be pushed closer to him.  
  
Bokuto stayed quiet during the therapy session. He felt his hand out for Akaashi and only felt his hand when things became a bit too painful. This became another part of their routine.  
  
Akaashi didn’t mind.  
  
“I’m sorry, Koutarou,” Akaashi whispered when Bokuto walked closer to him.  
  
“I’m sorry too.”  
  
***  
  
After a few months of physical therapy Akaashi was back on his feet, the only evidence were the few scars that stayed on his legs and that small limp in his walk. None of his students noticed it.  
  
Though they noticed that he wasn’t dancing anymore.  
  
Bokuto saw the class out today, while Akaashi stayed in front of the stereo as _Clair de Lune_ played softly. His gaze was blank on the mirror as his feet drew him out to the middle of the studio. He looked at himself. This moment, this song, it felt so familiar. He looked at how his plain white t-shirt hung a little looser, how his leggings hugged his legs a little tighter.  


_Ah,_ Akaashi thought. _I know why this is so familiar_ . This moment, this song. He was dancing to this when he first met Bokuto.  
  
Bokuto watched from the door, reliving the memory. Akaashi got thinner, he didn’t keep up with the exercise he used to, he didn’t need to anymore. He was taller now, too; so much has changed yet he was still Akaashi. He was still his Akaashi.  
  
Bokuto held his breath as he watched what Akaashi would do next, and frowned when he saw get into position. Akaashi timed a small pirouette with the music. He stumbled at the end, hissing at the pain by his heels.  
  
Bokuto thought of rushing to his side, telling him to stop. He saw Akaashi’s face through the mirror and felt stunned.  
  
He was smiling.  
  
It had been so long since he had seen him smile like that.  
  
“Keiji…” he murmured as Akaashi stood up again, and spun again. Once, twice, he stopped at the third. Not intentionally, his legs gave way and Akaashi found himself on the floor and yelled out in pain. “Keiji, stop,” Bokuto said louder, feeling his chest tighten.”Koutarou, N-no. Please let me do this.” He curled his hands into fists.  
  
He stood up, one hand on the mirror. He tried and tried but after two he’d always fall back down on the floor.  
  
When he couldn’t sit up again, he felt his face turn hot and his tears fell to the floor. ”Damn it!” he yelled with a shaky breath. “ Damn it,  damn it, damn it! Da-Damn it all!” Akaashi yelled, breathing heavily when Bokuto brought him into his arms.  
  
“I want to dance,” he whispered softly. ”I-I just want dance, Koutarou…” Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi, his hands moving over to soothe his legs. “I know, Keiji. I’m sorry.”  
  
He let him cry a bit before he pulled away with a little smile, “We can dance, Keiji! I can help.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around his legs and stood up, “Hold on, okay?” He smiled, and hummed softly.  
  
“Now, I know I can’t dance as good as you, but I’ll try my best Keiji,” he laughed as he shuffled from side to side. His rhythm was too fast for the slow song, and his movements were awkward since he was carrying Akaashi in his hands too.  
  
“What do you say? Am I good enough to be a professional ballet dancer?” He laughed and looked over to Akaashi. Akaashi’s eyes were wide and his smile grew wide. “Maybe, just keep dancing, Koutarou.” He smiled and buried his  face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck.  
  
This was just as good as dancing on his own, Akaashi supposed.  


No, this was better. Akaashi knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on twitter! I'm @akaashkeijis ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
